My Kitten
by fallen mist
Summary: Kayla Stone is a mysterious girl with a mysterious past  CAN WE SAY MARY SUE?  And she comes to Hollywood arts because she's spotted by a talent agent while busking on the street for cash.  story's better than description  T for safety


Kayla

Before hollywood arts she was nothing, no one. She was just a person on this earth as a pebble was in a lake: unnoticed and completely gray. But the day she chose to run away from home and go live in California, was the day that her life changed for the we're getting ahead of ourselves here.

Normal Illinois, with its normal cliquy schools, and its normal everyday suburban families. The kind of normal life that Kayla dreamed to have. Oh Kayla would have killed for that kind of picturesque family, the one with a Mom, a Dad, and two kids. But Kayla Stone was an only child, and her parents were divorced, and she dreaded being with either one of them. With her Mother it was an endless littany of what was wrong with Kayla; She wasn't skinny enough to be a dancer, she needed to focus her interests, why couldn't she be more blonde, more pretty, more perfect? Not to mention the fact that these were drunken rants made it even worse. And with her father? Well given the chance she would sweep it under the rug and say it was just horrible with him, and leave it at that. Now what was a girl to do in that instance: Give in to her abnormal life of verbal and sexual abuse? Or would she fight against it and do something that made her happy? That thought sparked it all, and made the decision for her: She would run away, go to Hollywood and make something of herself. At least she hoped she could.

So one night she packed her bags and took what money she could from her Mom without it being noticed, about enough for a one way ticket to California. And that was it, she boarded a greyhound bus, and she was gone, never to see the small town of Ab-Normal Illinois again.

XXX

The bus ride was so long that Kayla fell asleep. There was no glorious sight of the Hollywood skyline as she came in, no feeling of excited anticipation, just sleep, and waking up to a stiff neck, and a rude driver telling her to get off the bus NOW. So she did, and when asweet relief. First things first, she had to find a place to stay, and she knew just where to go since she had planned out her trip extensively before she left. There was a bit of a slummy place near to the bus station where she had called the landlord who was sympathetic to her situation and who would let her stay cost free for the first month. She realised the extreme luck of this situation, and she was so thankful for it. So Kayla made her way to the address, having to stop for directions a couple of times, and finally she was there.

"Ms. Linn?" Kayla called out inquisitively in the main office of the building she had just arrived at. There was a rustling of papers, and the clicking of heels followed by a verry short asian lady appearing at the doorway.

"Yes may I help you?" The woman who Kayla presumed was Ms. Linn asked, and Kayla informed her of who she was, and that they had talked on the phone a few days ago. With that, Ms. Linn brightened up with a smile. "Oh, you the girl I talked to! Yes yes, come, let me show you your apartment!" She put her arm around Kayla's waist, as she was too tall to reach her shoulders, and led her to a room in the basement. "There you are, here's your key, and make sure you find a job within the month." She said kindly while handing Kayla a key, and walked away. Kayla turned the key in the door nob and opened the door to find a surprisingly cozy one room apartment, and though the walls were made of jagged stones, and the bathroom was in the same room as everthing else, Kayla was proud to call it home.

How could a 16 year old get a job with no ID, social security card, birth certificate or anything else? This was Kayla's dillema. But she had talents, and she could take them to the streets. No, she would not become a prostitute, but she would busk. She would play music on the street for money. But little did she know, someone was watching


End file.
